Bite My Arm, Watch Me Rot
by AVMabs
Summary: Don't believe it until it's come true? That's how an apocalypse happens. That's how the apocalypse HAS happened. Better luck with not becoming a zombie next time, Tina.


**A/N: GYAHTAHDLDJ - what? That was pointless.**

**I don't own Glee.**

When it first happened, Tina had found it quite funny. The jock had been acting weirdly and then he just grabbed her hand sort of slowly and bit her; he'd bitten her hard enough to break the skin, but it was still funny to see 17 year olds walking around biting people. She'd dismissed it with a mix between a sharp intake of breath and an awkward laugh and had walked off to find Mercedes and Kurt. When they asked what had happened with a mix of shock and worry, she'd laughed it off and told them that the bullies seemed to have found new methods of unnerving people. The questions, of course, carried on once Tina got to Glee club, and she had the same answer each time.

"Funny, isn't it? The vampire's been bitten."

But it wasn't vampires. As they found out 23 hours later, it was something far more sinister. Zombies.

By the end of Glee club, Tina was clutching her hand to her chest, shrugging when Mike and Artie both freaked out at the sight of the infected area. By the end of period two, Tina's hand was, quite literally killing her. During period three, she left the classroom in a panicked state and didn't come back until class had come close to finishing. When she did get back, she asked the teacher if she could please go to the Nurse's office. The teacher took one look at her face and let her go.

Mike insisted on keeping a firm but not painful grip on her the whole way to the office, going into panic mode when they reached the office and Tina promptly threw up before falling to her knees and asking where she was. The nurse promptly took her temperature and announced that it was 102.8 before picking the phone up and calling Tina's home number. Her mother picked up the phone and was at McKinley within 20 minutes. A journey that would ordinarily take 45 minutes. The seriousness of Tina's situation had been conveyed perfectly in the Nurse's voice.

It was a miracle that Tina was able to walk, slowly and shakily to her mother's car with support from Mike. Without Mike, it would have been undeniably impossible to get her to the car. Impossible. Tina's mother convinced Mike to go back to school with the promise that she'd take Tina to a hospital, call him if anything changed and allow him to stay with them in hospital when school got out.

It was only when Tina's mother had driven her to the hospital and she was immediately admitted once she'd been looked over and examined that she realised how serious the situation was. She didn't think that her only daughter was infected with Solanum and would be a zombie in approximately 18 hours, she thought that her daughter had severe sepsis. If only she knew.

Of course, an hour later, Tina's temperature spiked to 105.6 and doctors said that it was a miracle that she was still alive. That was when Ms. Cohen Chang called her daughter's boyfriend and felt no urge to calm him down. How could she? She was in a panicked state too. Her daughter was lying in bed, moaning and occaisionally letting out something that was supposed to be a shriek but ended up being a gasp. She wasn't calmed when Mike got there.

When the doctors calmed Tina enough for her to be semi-coherent and answer yes or no questions, they found that she couldn't feel her legs. Mike decided that it would be a good time to call Artie. He knew about this stuff, right? At that point, the doctors tried to give her a rediagnosis, they now thought that it was meningitis. It wasn't, it was Solanum [obviously, but they didn't know that.]

Alarmingly, 16 hours after she was bitten, at five minutes to midnight, Tina ended up comatose. Definitely Meningitis. Not. The infection had spread right up her arms, across her chest, and was nearing her abdomen. Artie, who had rushed to the hospital after Mike called him, had a sneaking suspicion that something rarer than unheard of and utterly messed up was happening to Tina, but really, who was going to believe a messed up junior in favour of a professionally trained doctor? He'd be believed after it had happened, but really, was it going to happen? Yes. But they didn't know that, either.

At five minutes to five, the entire Glee club got a mass phonecall with the news that Tina was dead and that they'd have a few hours to say goodbye. Yes, hours, because the doctors at Lima Memorial are crazy and they don't realise that they need rooms. The first people to get there were Mercedes, Kurt, Finn, Rachel, Blaine and Sam, because they were having a mass sleepover and were the closest to Tina. They were followed by Schuester and the rest just followed, all crying or looking completely numb. Quinn was the most numb, probably because she never really talked to Tina and it was once she was gone that she realised that the quiet one was now silenced.

When Santana walked into the room, she saw Kurt clutching onto Tina's hand like the world had ended (which was partially true, really,) and crying; she supposed that it reminded him of his mother. Of course, Brittany managed to get everything right, even if the rest of the world [except Artie], thought that she was just being Brittany. She was, but that's beyond the point, because two hours later, when Kurt blinked tears out of his eyes enough to see properly, he saw Tina's decomposing eyes snap open.

**It's impossible to write a zombie story without adding morbid humour. Like, really, really difficult. Also, I'm tired. Now go away until whenever the hell I get the next chapter up.**


End file.
